


Pass the Salt

by zenmisery



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Read It. Just Trust Me., Short One Shot, five minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenmisery/pseuds/zenmisery
Summary: She hasn’t seen him in years. This time, she’s determined to be noticed.
Comments: 51
Kudos: 139





	Pass the Salt

Fixing her hair with one hair tie under each ear, she smiled at herself in the mirror. It was a hairstyle she hadn’t donned in a couple of years, but it made her nostalgic for the last time she had seen Adrien Agreste. 

She had been pretty sure she loved him. Not that she had a lot of experience in the area of love, only having had a couple of short-term boyfriends who ultimately decided they wanted different things out of life. But Adrien was different. He wouldn’t use her like they did. He was kind, generous, and gentle. If there was anyone she could foresee herself being truly happy with, it was Adrien Agreste.

The last time she had seen him had been from afar about a year previous. He was talking to that manipulative gold digger they’d gone to school with… what’s-her-name. Who knows. She didn’t matter anymore. Adrien was far too intelligent to buy into her lies and coercions, so she was certain the girl was no longer in the picture.

She straightened out her blazer, another throwback to the years she spent the most time with Adrien. She had it on good authority that he would be at a little cafe not too far from where she lived, and she had every intention of making a better impression this time around. He was everything she wanted, and she wasn’t going to mess it up.

Settling the strap of her bag across her chest, she gave herself one more sweeping glance, hoping that it was enough. She quickly ran down the stairs and made her way closer and closer to the cafe, her nerves getting the better of her. While it had been only a year since she last saw him, it had been several since they last spoke. She desperately hoped that enough time had passed that he would have forgotten all about some of the more… awkward details of their younger interactions.

Seeing the cafe just across the street, she hoisted her bag up further on her shoulder and tried to look more confident than she felt. She stepped through the front door, into a space that was rather large for a cafe. As she scanned the room to try to find the boy, or rather man at this point, who she hoped would return her affections, she wrung her hands anxiously.

She nearly missed him due to the tall potted plant that was obscuring the majority of his table, but she would recognize that mop of blonde hair and winning smile anywhere. She tried not to look too eager as she approached, smiling in a way that she hoped was enticing.

“Adrien! Hi! It’s been a long time.”

He looked up at her and his smile faltered. “Oh, uh… wow. Hi. Yeah, it… has been a long time. How have you been?”

His reaction wasn’t ideal, but probably just because her being there was so unexpected. “I’ve been really good! Just staying busy. What about you?”

Scratching idly at his face, Adrien glanced around the cafe with an odd look on his face before seemingly forcing himself to make eye contact with her again. “Yeah… same. Just, really, really busy. Work, family… you know.”

She smiled and reached out, laying a hand on his arm. “We should really get together sometime and catch up. Or maybe I can join you?”

Before Adrien could respond, she heard someone clear their throat just behind her. She turned and saw that Adrien was sitting across from the horrible girl they went to school with. The one who was constantly telling lies about her. How could he still be in contact with someone so awful?

“Adrien, can you please pass the salt?” The girl avoided eye contact as she asked.

Adrien smiled at his companion. “Of course!” He quickly handed her the salt shaker and turned his attention back to his unexpected visitor. “Lila, you remember Marinette…? My wife?”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man. Fun little idea I had. Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
